The Talk
by CrimsonTheHedgehog
Summary: A one shot in which Crimson gives Tails her version of the "Birds and the Bees."


Crimson was in her library reading her newest book in a once in a blue moon peaceful day. No one was at her house. No one was trying to destroy her house. And most definitely no one was trying to kill her or her brother, who was out with Maria.

_I actually got past half way in the book in peace. This is too good to be true._ Crimson took a sip of her coffee as she flips the page to reach chapter 38 in the book. As Crimson put her cup down, her library door was slammed open to reveal everyone and Crevan who was pissed. _Thought to soon it seems._ Crimson put her bookmark in her book and closed her book as everyone walked up to her.

"Crimson we have two problems." Crevan was pissed off. His fur was railed up and his left eye was twitching.

"Alright I'm listening. What's the first problem?" Crimson was calmed as she looked at everyone. Crimson could see Crystal was embarrassed and Sonic was praying to escape. _I think I know the first problem already._

"I found Crissy and Sonic….doing it." Crevan was doing everything in his power to not go all chaotic.

"So?" Crimson would have laughed at all the shocked expressions. "Your point?"

"My point is Crissy is our sister. She's too innocent and shouldn't do 'it'."

Crimson sighed as she stood up and walked to Crystal and Sonic. "Did you try to tell him?" Crimson got nodded replies. "I see." Crimson turned to Crevan with a small smile. "Well, bro, the truth is they came to me for permission."

"WHAT?!" Everyone was beyond shocked as they all replied at once.

"Yes. This morning after breakfast they came to me and asked. Sonic promised me he would not do what a lot of guys would do to girls afterwards by leaving and all and Crystal is responsible. She gave me valid points that they have dated for almost a year and she told me she has been on the pill for almost seven months and that she had the morning after pills and Sonic would use protection. So I told them as long as they don't do it in my house I did not see a problem. So I gave them my permission. Plus, Sonic loves Crystal and she loves him and I know for a fact they will not break up after doing 'it' so calm down."

Crimson went back to her seat and open her book at her bookmark. "Now if that is all I would like to get back to my book."

Crevan was still shocked but was able to get his senses back. "Fine. I guess I over did it in brother mode. Sorry Crissy. Sorry Pansy." Crevan huffed and crossed his arms as everyone had a sweat drop or in Shadow's case, he laughed. "Actually Cree Cree. We have one more problem."

Crimson let out an angry sigh as she closed her book again. "_What?_"

"While I was having my brotherly mode moment, um… Tails," Crevan pushed Tails in front of Crimson, "he walked in and heard everything and then asked about what 'it' is."

Crimson glared at everyone before she softens her look at Tails. Then Crimson smiled at Tails. "Well Tails, I will give you the explanation given at your age and when you hit 15 I'll tell you the grownup version okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. First you must know that 'it' is only done by grownups after age 18. If anyone is between 15 and 17, they have to come to me for permission okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Well 'it' is like math. You have two opposite people, you add the bed, subtract the clothes, divided the legs, and pray to God that you don't multiple. Does that make sense?"

"Yes ma'am." Tails smiled at Crimson.

Crimson smiled and patted his head. "Good. Now remember it's for grownups so don't think about it anymore. Now go back to your lab."

"Okay. Thanks Crimson. Bye." Tails ran off leaving everyone dumbstruck.

"What in the world?" Crevan could only state those four words.

Crimson looked at the stupid looks on their faces. "What he doesn't need to know the truth plus, he's just a kid. In three years I'll give him the true talk. Now anything else?"

Everyone just stood there as Crimson resumed her reading. The same thought was running through their heads. _She quoted a line from a TV show. _Except for Crevan it was more like _Sis just made a humorous joke. The world is ending._


End file.
